


What Matters the Most

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: [CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A SERIES TITLE] [8]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I saw Ryota and Tomoya's IG posts, M/M, Toruka - Freeform, then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Taka loses all his shit because of Ryota and Tomoya's IG posts.Russian





	What Matters the Most

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm still doing all of my office works but I can't just help myself from writing this oh god. Nothing really happened in here.
> 
> This is set, again, in the same timeline as Reason to Keep My Heart Beating and Dreamers (and all the mini-fics after them) but in the faaar future.
> 
> Disclaimer: OOR is not mine. Taka and Toru's thoughts, actions and reactions are all but a product of my shitty imagination. Tho i WOULD love them to really have these thoughts XD

Takahiro was _busy_ doing stuffs—and by _that_ he meant lying on his back on the heated floor as he used his fingers to scroll through the _instagram_ posts of the people he follows. In fact, he had just liked the photo of his adorable little brother with their dad with a soft, contented smile plastered his face. He’s _glad_ that his father is doing well despite being uhm _older_ , and that his baby brother is doing his best in his own band.

He can still remember all those years that he spent—when he was younger _and full of teenage angst and immaturity_ —hating his family name, hating the fame associated with his parents’ name. It was so childish, so _unreasonable_ but, hey, he’s _dumb_ and _stumbling_ in the dark that he ended up hating everything and everyone in this world.

But that was _back_ then.

When Toru still hadn’t barged into his life a _fucking wrecking ball_.

When the band is still on their _wobbly_ legs, walking and flailing like a newborn animal to reach their goals. They sure made a lot of mistakes, broke out into countless fights and screaming, and tumbled down the ground from losing their lead guitarist but Taka _never_ regretted any of it. All of the memories they’ve shared, all of the songs they’ve made, all of the times they’ve spent together— _be it_ messing around in the streets, _be it_ bullying Tomoya to tears, _be it_ introducing the then-blushing virgin Ryota to girls, _be it_ getting at each other’s throat every time they had the chance—Taka treasures everything of it.

And he _will_ , until the day he dies.

Toru _changed_ him. The _band_ changed him and made him the man he is right now.

He’s grateful to their leader— _who for some reason is still missing in action even if it’s already almost noon_ —for everything that he had done for him, whether it’s unconscious or not.  So he’s glad…he might’ve said that earlier but he still said it again because _why the fuck not_?

Anyway, he’s busy smiling like a fool on Hiro’s and their dad’s photo, he even debated on writing a comment but decided against it. He knows that his brother has this…mini-avoidance with social media or something. SO he just stared at it before scrolling down only to see Tomoya and Ryota’s posts.

With their _babies._

No, not Tomoya and Ryota’s babies— _they’re not even together and that’s just impossible_ —but their respective children sitting on their laps, laying on a – _was that a bed_? _A couch?_

Taka’s almond-shaped eyes wandered on the cute, little _creatures_ on his phone—those plump rounded cheeks, cute button noses and slanted eyes—add those to the onesies their wearing and Taka is already _screaming_ and _squealing_ at the top of his lungs.

“AAAAAHHHHH!!!” he screamed rolling over the floor on all fours before he stood up. His voice is so loud it could probably wake up the _dead_. Or their neighbors for all that matters. He then ran towards the hallway leading to the bedroom— _his bedroom_ —his phone flailing in his hand, “Toru-san, ahhh!!!”

He kicked the door open, allowing the light from the hallway to flood into the darkness of his room. Light beams filtered through the room, landing on the bundled figure on the bed. Toru said that he’s tired but Taka doesn’t give a fuck because you’re ought to be tired if you’re working out right?!

_It’s his fault!_

Taka is feeling rather gleeful and hyperactive today that he totally forgot that his lover had this… _deep-seated_ hatred towards waking up abruptly. And he’s also probably suicidal to do these but damn. He padded, no, _ran_ towards the furniture and dived onto the bed, not caring if his elbows might have landed on the guitarist’s gut making him let out a pained—

“Ugh—!”

—followed by a string of curses and swearing’s that will make all of Toru’s ancestors _bow in shame_ for their descendant’s dirty, _dirty_ language.

“What the fucking—,” the guitarist bleary opened his eyes and glared at Taka with those heavily-lidded orbs, “—hell, _Takahiro_?!”

The mention of his full name through that deep, rough baritone makes Taka shiver and almost forgot his reasons for suddenly _attacking_ the innocent guitarist. Damn, he bit his lower plump lip, as he make adjusted his frame over the grouchy leader, _Toru’s voice really have that effect on me!_

And by effect, he meant that the _lower half_ of his body is reacting the way it shouldn’t be in the broad daylight.

…

…

Anyways, he grinned and pushed his phone towards the guitarist’s eyes—the slick, black gadget almost smashed the leader’s nose—

“Do you want to break my face you—,”

“No, silly!” Taka said, his frame shaking as he tried to stop himself from cooing on how cute their sleepy leader is, “Look at this! Look, _look!_ ”

Toru’s eyes squinted at the harsh light from his phone and took an _eternity_ on inspecting the photo. Taka is smiling the whole time as he watched the light danced on his lover’s face—his eyes wandering on those heavily scrunched up eyebrows, tall nose, his thin, lips…

Which was _suddenly_ pulled down with a deep frown.

What the hell.

“What the hell?” Toru gritted out, magically repeating Taka’s exact thoughts, “Why the fuck would I care for some _girl’s_ photo, huh!?”

Huh?

Taka blinked in confusion before he turned the phone around and see some random girl’s body in a bikini— _oh shit! No wonder why Toru-san looks murderous!_

“Uhm _ahahahaha_ , that’s not what I’m talking about!” he nervously laughed as he scrolled down again to their band mates’ posts while Toru-san is huffing and muttering something like “ _sure, Taka sure you filthy prick”_ before he turned his phone back to the guitarist, “Look! Aren’t they cute?”

Toru san took _another_ century in looking at the photos.

He’s just like that—dazing and staring into nothingness with a lost look on his face— _even during interviews_ —and moving a bit slowly because he’s not a hyperactive person like Ryota and Tomoya.

_Or maybe that’s just the sign of aging?_

Whatever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After what it seems like forever, Toru finally lifted his gaze from the blinding light of Taka’s phone to look at the vocalist himself. Taka is grinning like a kid himself, he looks so happy that Toru even decided to postpone _punishing_ this midget for jumping onto him while he’s happily sleeping.

On the vocalist’s bed.

Huh…

_Isn’t it also mine?_

Whatever.

Anyways, he stared at the vocalist’s face, noting how Taka’s eyes crinkled in delight, his full lips were wide with a youthful grin as he stared back at Toru with a hopeful and enthusiastic expressions on his face.

He looks so _happy_ looking at Ryota and Tomoya’s kids…

“They’re so cute, dammit!” Taka said as he pulled his phone back and stared at their photos more—his almond-shaped eyes twinkling in joy as if he’s the father of those kids, “Those two are really having the best time of their lives, huh?! They don’t even deserve these cute kids! They’re so precious for the two of them _mou_!” he huffed in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Toru can feel something _thick_ , something _painful_ forming down his throat at the sight. Taka _looks_ so happy staring at those little and chubby faces, Taka _sounds_ so happy talking about those children…

Toru knows— _oh, god knows how painful it is_ —that their vocalist also dreams of having children of his own. And build a family, like every _normal_ man wants.

A normal family—composed of a _father_ and a _mother_ and their children.

But Taka wouldn’t— _would never_ —have that so long as Toru is his lover.

And it hurts…it _hurts_ that even after Takahiro had practically given him everything—he still could not be able to give the one thing that will make his lover ecstatic as hell in the future.

Damn… _I hate this…_

This…

This feeling of wanting to do something but being not able to do it. _It’s frustrating, mou!_

Toru swallowed the painful lump in his throat as he drowsily reached for the vocalist’s head and ran his calloused fingers through the thick curly hair. Taka stopped blabbering like the _merry_ idiot he is for a second, before he beamed down at him—the smile on his face and understanding glint on his eyes were so _precious_ , so _pretty_ that it makes Toru just want to ravish him right there and then.

“Taka, I… I…” he started, not knowing how to voice out his thoughts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They have talked about this before, when Ryota and Tomoya announced— _to him and Taka_ —that their respective wives are heavy with children. After their meeting and small celebration, Taka had drunkenly slurred that he also wants children, that he wants cute, little _Toru-chan_ running around the house in the future.

Toru didn’t answered back then because Taka was drunk. He hoped that the vocalist would forget that weird, tragic conversation but to his immense horror, Taka had remembered _every fucking detail_ of it. He laughed as he reminisced Toru’s stone-faced reaction the night before but when Toru didn’t answer— _because he’s too busy wallowing in self-despair and insecurity_ —Taka just sighed, padded to him, wearing nothing but the guitarist’s overly-sized shirt and hugged him.

He pulled Toru until his head rested on the vocalist’s chest while his fingers tangled themselves on his blond locks. He then whispered sweet words, a few cussing’s here and there before saying the sweetest thing that Toru had ever heard from him since… _waking up that day_.

“Silly, Toru-san, don’t look like you’re gonna die,” he mumbled, as his dainty fingers fiddled with Toru’s earrings, “Even if we can’t have children of our own, I _still_ and _will_ love you till the end, _nee_? Stop pouting _mou_ …you look older when you’re looking like a constipated dinosaur…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taka smiled at him as he put his phone down, “You’re thinking of unnecessary things again, _aho_. Stop that, _mou_!” he said as he fling his phone somewhere at the edge of the bed. He then leaned forward, resting his body above Toru’s and tucking his head under the guitarist’s chin.

“There are a lot of things that will happen in the future,” he cryptically said, “Some bad, some good and they will happen even if we don’t want it so don’t _torture_ your brain thinking ahead ne? Besides, what’s matter the most is that _we’re_ together, the band is _together_ , Tomoya and Ryota happy with the family they’re building—what’s matter the most is that _we’re happy_ , right?”

He looked up, his eyes wide as if asking reassurance from the leader himself. Toru felt himself instantly gone at that, so he just nodded, pulled the vocalist closer and planted a chaste kiss on Taka’s forehead.

“Right,” he agreed, “ _Right_ …”

“Cool!” Taka said, snuggling further to his blanket-covered body, “So fucking get up already so we can buy stuffs for these angels! Shit, do you know any kids’ shop here? I should’ve bought a shit-ton of baby stuffs in Norway, _dammit_!”

Toru groaned—mentally cursing at Taka’s magnificent ability to just ruin the comfortable and romantic mood between them—and let his head fall back on the soft pillows _. Damn, here’s the resident bipolar tyrant again…_

**Author's Note:**

> -Tomo and Ryota's kids are so fucking cute that I almost died looking at them. But Tomoya's child looks like he's already fed up with the world LOL  
> -Hiro having shits with social media is all fictional, do I just based this assumption on the issue where he deactivated his twitter account.  
> -They were in Norway when they're looking for Toru's birthday gift right? Right??? 
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me what you think~!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
